


The New Beginning.

by Jack_H



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fantastic, Gen, Pre-Relationship, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Не бояться выходить в открытый космос, не бояться противостоять враждебно настроенному виду, не бояться проводить открытую операцию на сердце — но при этом быть до чертиков напуганным назначению на мостик. Но все бывает впервые, не так ли?





	The New Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Снова моя аушка по Секции 31, мне не жаль.

Стальная кабина турболифта, тихо гудя, плавно передвигалась меж палуб, перенося своего единственного пассажира в заданный пункт назначения. Огни пролетающих мимо кабины фонарей скользили по чёрной форменке, пробегаясь по человеку с головы до ног. Сведенные за спиной руки сжимали друг друга, постоянно поправляя съезжающие манжеты. Манжеты были без опознавательных знаков, что выдавало в пассажире младшего офицера — энсина.

Нетерпеливо перекачиваясь на подошвах форменных ботинок с небольшими замками в виде дельт, энсин снова и снова поправлял съезжающие на тонкие запястья рукава, нервничая по неизвестной причине. Что-то внутри него, что-то в глубине груди висело каким-то странным грузом. Это не было тяжестью — это было ощущением неизвестного.

Не бояться выходить в открытый космос, не бояться противостоять враждебно настроенному виду, не бояться помогать проводить открытую операцию на сердце — но при этом быть до чертиков напуганным назначению на мостик. Но все бывает впервые, не так ли? Наконец кабина турболифта с тихим стуком остановилась, и двойные двери с шипением разъехались в стороны, выпуская своего пассажира на свободу.

Аккуратно поправив очки с полукруглой оправой, энсин медленно ступил вперёд, несмело выходя на поверхность мостика. Слабое тёмное освещение скользнуло по его чёрной непроницаемой форменке, блеснув на черно-белой дельте, что была закреплена на левой груди.

Перед энсином предстал мостик — живущий своей жизнью, полный своих людей капитанский мостик, святая святых корабля Звёздного Флота. Две станции рулевого и навигатора перед обзорным экраном, за которыми, не отвлекаясь, несли свою вахту командные офицеры. Следом шли по три станции с левой и правой стороны мостика, за каждой из которых находился офицер, что-то активно изучая на работающей панели. Лишь один из стульев за научной станцией сейчас пустовал, ожидая своего офицера. Гул импульсного двигателя отдавался в гладкой поверхности пола, тихий писк внутренних систем приятно доносился до ушей, совмещаясь с привычными звуками клавиш на сенсорных панелях.

Тихо прочистив горло, энсин чуть смелее ступил на палубу, вставая по стойке "смирно" и устремляя свой взгляд на центр мостика. Взор новоприбывшего упёрся в капитанское кресло, находящееся на небольшом возвышении. Из-за спинки кресла были видны лишь широкие плечи капитана и его чуть наклоненная голова, внимательно двигающаяся вслед за строками на экране ПАДДа.

Не успел энсин даже поправить свои кудрявые волосы, выкрашенные в матовый чёрный, как его уже опередили:

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — с мягкой улыбкой в голосе спросил капитан, пока не удосужившись повернуться.

Его коротко стриженная голова с темно-каштановыми волосами застыла в одном положении, словно выжидая чего-то.

— Энсин Баркли, сэр! — новенький щелкнул подошвами ботинок об пол, вздергивая подбородок вверх.

— Марко Баркли, энсин, офицер научного отдела, — медленно, певуче протянул капитан, явно вычитывая строчки из личного дела — похоже, именно это было открыто на экране.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул энсин, все ещё вытягиваясь по струнке.

Марко был не в силах опустить голову и хоть как-то ослабить стойку, поэтому до него лишь донеслось тихое шипение шарниров капитанского кресла. Медленно развернувшись, капитан поднялся со своего кресла, убирая ПАДД в крепление на бедре и одергивая форменку.

— Добро пожаловать на мостик, мистер Баркли, — он протянул в приветствии руку.

Энсин, коротко вздрогнув, пожал ладонь, сжимая ее так крепко, как только мог. В тот момент, когда Марко бросил взгляд на капитана, яркий источник света, возникший на обзорном экране, ослепил его практически целиком. Но та приветливая, успокаивающая широкая улыбка, по-домашнему добрая, отразилась в памяти энсина.

— Вольно, мистер Баркли, — кивнул капитан, отпуская руку и возвращаясь к креслу. — Займите вашу станцию.

Вновь щелкнув подошвами, Марко кивнул, обходя мостик по правой стороне, подходя к свободному стулу. Аккуратно присев и поправив форменку, он лёгким касанием пальца активировал панель, вводя свой код доступа. Приветственно пропищав, консоль запустилась, тут же отображая информацию по научному отделу.

Капитан тем временем вновь вернулся в кресло, устраиваясь в нем поудобнее, сохраняя на лице лёгкую ухмылку. Окинув мостик взглядом, он на несколько секунд задержал взгляд на новом энсине, который лишь приветливо улыбнулся, коротко кивая.

Это было новое начало.


End file.
